Calderos y ojos de tarántula
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Hay dos cosas de las que Ted Lupin está seguro: la persona que puso un petardo es Victoire Weasley y ella lo odia. Ahora sólo quiere saber el porqué.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan es de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo me divierto.

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

Este regalo es para **Mile Blues** y responde a su primera petición: una historia sobre Ted Lupin.

* * *

 **Calderos y ojos de tarántula**

* * *

No era su culpa. Estaba intentando convencerse de que no era su culpa justo cuando sintió la mano de Slughorn en su espalda, dándole unos golpecitos de condescendencia mientras miraba su caldero. Se le estaba poniendo el cabello colorado, justo del mismo tono que debía tener las orejas en ese mismo instante. No levantó la cabeza en unos segundos, intentando convencerse de que no era su culpa que su caldero hubiera explotado. Él no se había equivocado en absolutamente nada. Había añadido las hojas de hierbabuena justo en el momento preciso, cuando la poción estaba de un color verde claro. Justo así lo decía el libro. ¿En qué mundo el caldero explotaba, dejándole la cara con restos de poción cuando seguía las instrucciones?

―Lupin ―dijo Slughorn, dándole otro par de palmaditas condescendientes en la espalda―, me temo que no podré calificarte esa poción, porque bueno… no queda nada que calificar ―Slughorn sólo remarcó lo obvio. Al fondo del caldero de Ted Lupin lo único que había era una masa negra completamente quemada―. Aunque puedes recuperarla, ¿tienes horas libres en la semana?

―S-sí, lo siento… ―Ted tardó un poco en responder. Aún tenía la cara llena de rastros de poción e intentaba encontrarse sentido a lo que acababa de pasar―. No sé que pasó.

―Algún ingrediente incorrecto habrá sido ―Slughorn le quitó importancia al asunto―. Puedes irte después de limpiar, si quieres, no creo que tenga mucho caso que te quedes por aquí.

Se alejó porque otra alumna lo llamaba y Ted fue libre de quitarse un poco de la mezcla asquerosa de la poción de la cara. Al menos no le había causado ninguna reacción, al ser una poción incompleta, de otro modo, estaría en la enfermería. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, para deshacerse de lo que todavía tenía en el cabelló y sacó la varita para limpiar el caldero. Fue, al mirar el caldero atentamente, que descubrió el rastro de un pequeño magifuego Weasley, casi indetectable, que había estado escondido entre las paredes del caldero hasta que él lo había descubierto.

Frunció el ceño y dijo una sola palabra.

―Victoire.

* * *

Aquello era simplemente ridículo, pero no tenía nadie más a quien preguntárselo. Así que entró a la biblioteca buscando por una cabeza pelirroja que seguramente estaría sufriendo con los deberes de encantamientos. No se equivocó. Dominique Weasley, opacado por su hermana, se encontraba en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, solo, con la nariz metida en un libro. Ted se sentó al lado de él sin preguntar.

―¡Dominique! ―saludó, con una sonrisa.

―Estoy ocupado ―fue lo único que el niño dijo, sin levantar la vista.

―Ya lo veo ―respondió Ted―. ¿Encantamiento levitatorio? Es lo más fácil del mundo.

―No me sale y Flitwick me mandó deberes extra ―se quejó Dominique, levantando la vista, frunciendo el ceño para correr a Ted de allí.

―Sólo quería preguntarte algo…

―Tengo que terminar esto ―fue la respuesta de Dominique.

―¿Si te ayudo a terminarlo? ―preguntó Ted, comprometiendo su tiempo libre―. ¿Si te ayudo a terminarlo me respondes? ―repitió.

Dominique, no muy seguro en un principio, asintió sin decir nada. Se parecía a Victoire, pero sus facciones aún eran muy infantiles a sus once años. Piel blanca, cabello pelirrojo y pecas, todo combinado con los genes de veela de su madre.

―Muy bien ―dijo Ted―. Perfecto. Maravilloso. Muy bien ―repitió―. ¿Por qué me odia Victoire?

Dominique se encogió de hombros.

―¿No eran mejores amigos? ―preguntó él.

―Sí, cuando ella tenía tres y jugaba a casarse conmigo porque era la única persona cercana a su edad ―respondió él―. Eso fue hace una eternidad, Dominique. No somos mejores amigos.

Ni personas civilizadas, pensó Ted. Victoire había causado que él acabara con una masa asquerosa por toda la cara y la ropa en clase de pociones y él probablemente encontraría la manera de vengarse ―aunque con más clase, por supuesto, el hacer que calderos le estallaran a las personas en la cara no era su estilo―. Si se remontaba al pasado, no encontraba dónde se había originado todo eso. Por supuesto, como Dominique decía, habían sido mejores amigos. Ella tenía tres, apenas si hablaba y él era un niño de cinco al que no le hacía demasiada gracia tener a una niña pelirroja pegada a los talones por siempre.

De ahí habían pasado a soportarse, porque de repente la casa se había llenado de niños y otras personas con quien jugar y él, aliviado de ya no tener a una niña loca pegada, había conseguido otros compañeros de juego. Una época civilizada. Hasta que, por supuesto, los dos estuvieron en Hogwarts.

―No te odia. Al menos, nunca habla de ti.

―¿Nunca me menciona? ―preguntó Ted.

―No.

―¿Ni siquiera por casualidad?

―Nunca.

―¿Ni siquiera menciona de pasada que está planeando cosas horribles qué hacerme para vengarse de algo que no recuerdo haberle hecho?

―No.

―¿En serio?

―Creo que no eres tan importante. ¿Me vas a ayudar con los deberes o no?

* * *

―Así que no soy tan importante… ―murmuró, echando los huevos de tarántula al caldero. Estaba rehaciendo la poción arruinada y ya había pasado la parte de la hierbabuena sin ningún incidente. De hecho, empezaba a acercarse al final de la poción, y todo indicaba que iba por buen camino.

Pero claro, si no hubiera sido por Victoire probablemente estaría afuera, disfrutando del sol, no encerrado en las mazmorras entre los vapores de su poción. Seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había dicho Dominique sobre que no era tan importante como para que Victoire lo odiara. Pero tenía que haber algo, tenía que haber pasado algo para ganarse su odio. Siendo sincero, Victoire nunca le había causado exactamente la mejor impresión del mundo, pero al estar en casas y cursos diferentes, se las habían arreglado para mantener una relación civilizada, en la que fingían con toda la educación que tenían que no se conocían.

Hasta hacía unos días.

―Así que no soy importante… ―murmura, dándole vueltas a la poción. Tienen que ser diez, de preferencia, o hasta que quede de un color verde brillante. Ted se da cuenta demasiado tarde de que ha dado un par de vueltas de más y la poción le ha quedado un poco menos brillante de lo que en realidad debería ser, pero el resultado no está nada mal. Suspira y lo vacía en una ampolleta para ir a entregárselo a Slughorn.

Lo estaba haciendo todo mecánicamente, porque su cabeza estaba en otra parte. Específicamente, rumiando las palabras que le había dicho Dominique sobre su hermana.

―Aquí está, profesor.

Slughorn apenas si subió la mirada para revisar la poción de Ted.

―Perfecto, perfecto, Lupin ―le dijo, dejando el periódico que estaba leyendo a un lado y tomando la ampolleta―. Quizá un poco más descolorida, su efecto no será tan largo pero… buen trabajo.

Le regaló una sonrisa que Ted sintió como un poco condescendiente y lo dejó marchar.

No es que estuviera obsesionado ―que no lo estaba―, pero quería saber la razón por la cual Victoire le había jugado aquella jugarreta en clase de pociones ―tenía que ser ella, había tenido que ser ella, era su estilo―. Quería conocer el porqué de todo aquello. Hasta donde él recordaba, no se odiaban. Se trataban con la fría cortesía de dos adolescentes que han tenido la desgracia de crecer en la misma familia; aunque, siendo más exactos, era la familia postiza de Ted.

Así que el día que se la encontró por casualidad desayunando temprano, fue y se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor a su lado. Victoire, con su pelirrojo cabello, sólo le dirigió una mueca de desagrado, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

―¿Por qué me odias? ―preguntó Ted. Directo, sin sutilidad alguna.

Victoire alzó una ceja, volteando a verlo, esa vez con atención. Era realmente idéntica a su madre y sólo se diferenciaba de ella en el color del cabello.

―Yo no te odio ―fue la respuesta que le dio a Ted. Sin embargo, sus ojos decían otra cosa completamente diferente: el chico estaba convencido de que intentaba asesinarlo con la mirada.

―¿Y lo de Slughorn?

―¿Qué? ―Ella alzó un poco más una de sus cejas, si es que eso era posible.

―El petardo en el caldero ―le dijo Ted, entre dientes. Victoire, a sus ojos, se estaba haciendo la inocente. Siempre lo hacía porque su apariencia angelical hacia que los adultos siempre se inclinaran a creerle.

―¿Qué? ―repitió.

―El petardo ―remarcó Ted, de nuevo, con mucho más énfasis en sus palabras― en el caldero. Eras la única persona que sabía que eso reaccionaba con hierba buena. Tío George también me regaló unos a mí para probarlos.

―No puedes saber que fui yo.

―Eras la única persona que también los tenía, no es tan difícil.

Victoire bajó las cejas y sonrió.

―Pruébalo.

Ted sacudió la cabeza.

―¿Por qué me odias? ―preguntó.

―¿Yo? ―Volvía a hacerse la inocente―. Yo no te odio. Que pérdida de tiempo sería. Deberías mirarte esa obsesión tuya, Lupin. A la mejor es algo serio.

* * *

Después del cabello embadurnado de ojos de tarántula, Ted Lupin estaba seguro, completamente seguro de que el odio que le tenía Victoire Weasley no era su imaginación. Aunque quizá lo había exagerado ni un poquito.

―Tenías que dejar caer ese frasco sobre mi cabeza. ―Ted se sacudió la cabeza, pero no había manera―. Y ahora es todo un desastre. Slughorn nos castigará por el resto de nuestras vidas.

―Sólo nos pondrá a limpiar ―respondió Victoire, desde arriba de la escalera―. Y fue sin querer.

―Claro que no lo fue ―rebatió Ted.

―Cree lo que quieras, señor Perfecto ―musitó ella―. Eres un idiota.

―Lo ves, ¡me odias!

―Sólo estoy remarcando un hecho: eres idiota.

No habría pasado nada si Victoire no hubiera llegado al aula de pociones justo cuando Ted estaba allí, en clase, con el resto de los alumnos de sexto que habían obtenido una buena calificación en los TIMOs. Slughorn la adoraba, por supuesto, y por lo que Ted había conseguido oír de su plática, le había prometido enseñarle unos ingredientes extraños para hacer alguna poción.

Ted no había entrado en escena hasta que Slughorn, que se tenía que quedar en su escritorio vigilando que nada explotara, le había dicho que le ayudara a Victoire. Pésima combinación. Menos de cinco minutos después había un frasco en el suelo, ojos de tarántula por todas partes ―sobre todo en el cabello de Ted, que se había puesto completamente negro― y Victoire decía que todo había sido sin querer.

Ted la había visto: ese frasco no se le había resbalado «sin querer», lo había soltado.

―Mentirosa. ¿Qué te cuesta admitir que pusiste ese petardo en mi caldero? ―le preguntó Ted, buscando su varita entre los pliegues de su túnida.

―Y si lo hice… ¿qué? ―preguntó Victoire, bajando de la escalera―. ¿Me harás algo? Eres demasiado perfecto como para hacerlo. Además de que tendrías que bajarte puntos a ti mismo, prefecto perfecto.

―¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que soy un obsesivo con lo de los puntos y ser prefecto? ―le preguntó Ted.

Victoire se encogió de hombros.

―A mí no me preguntes. A veces eres un pomposo.

―Entonces, por eso me odias ―concluyó Ted. Seguía con su mano derecha metida en la túnica, pero era incapaz de encontrar la varita. ¿Dónde demonios la había dejado? Intentó del otro lado de la túnica, pero tampoco encontró nada, hasta que recordó―. Dejé mi varita en la mesa. Demonios.

Victoire había acabado de bajar la escalera, así que sacó la varita y le apuntó al cabello de Ted.

― _Fregotego_ ―dijo―. Listo, cabello limpio. Eres un llorón. ―Después, apunto al piso y realizó el mismo conjuro.

―Gracias ―dijo Ted.

―No te odio. Sería pérdida de tiempo ―dijo Victoire, finalmente―. Pero eres un idiota, así que por eso te puse el petardo en el caldero para hacerlo explotar. Quieres caerle bien a todo el mundo y eso. Y te obsesionas si crees que alguien te odia y quieres remediarlo.

―Así que si dejo de perseguirte preguntándote eso, no me odiarás…

―¿Lo ves? ―Victoire tenía una ceja alzada―. No te odio, pero tampoco me caes bien.

―Si dejo de ser un idiota, podremos tener una relación civilizada ―ofreció Ted.

―Puedo vivir con eso ―acordó Victoire.

―Yo también. ―Ted extendió la mano y Victoire la estrechó―. ¿Amigos?

―Me parece que eso es mucho…

―¿Conocidos que se agradan?

―Mucho, también.

―¿Conocidos que no intentan matarse?

―Eso me gusta.

* * *

 **Ea, pues aquí está el regalo, con un Ted y una Victoire bastante adolescentes. Al principio no sabía que escribir, pero bueno, acabo saliendo una historia de calderos, pociones, petarnos y ojos de tarántula con un adolescente preocupado porque lo odien en el papel estelar. No se odian a muerte precisamente (tienen 16 y 14 años), pero no se llevan nada bien. Ted la culpa de todo lo que le pasa, sea sin querer o no y Victoire le llena el cabello de sustancias asquerosas. Eso no puede ser calificado de amistad.**

 **Mile, espero que te guste.**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _1 de Septiembre de 2015_

 _(y James Sirius Potter llegó a Hogwarts)_


End file.
